This disclosure relates to data structures and methods for formatting data.
Software applications such as computer-aided design software typically store data as files in a persistent memory device such as a hard disk. Data conventionally needs to be organized in persistent memory according to a specific format recognizable by a software application. During execution, data from files may be loaded into a volatile memory device such as random access memory (RAM). Data also conventionally needs to be organized in volatile memory according to a specific format in order for software-programs to execute instructions against the data. For example, some software programs read graphical primitives from particular locations in persistent memory to render a drawing.
Two types of file formats include .DWG and .DXF (Document eXchange Format). These file formats are compatible with computer-aided software such as AutoCAD® by Autodesk, Inc. of San Rafael, Calif. The .DWG format is a proprietary file format designed specifically for AutoCAD® and licensed third party software. The .DXF format is an open file format useful for transferring drawings between different computer-aided software programs.
One problem concerning file formats is that a lifecycle of the file format is often much longer than a lifecycle of a software product. Hence, there is no specific data structure or method for formatting data associated with new functionalities. That is, the software application may evolve over time, adding new constructs or formatting, and only new or later releases of a software application may be able to read and process a file in a given format.